sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Haniko
Miyuki is a female husky that originated in the Archie Mobius Universe of sonic timeline as a sweet kind child but unlike her Present Archie Timeline Counterpart who in the split line between good or evil. Physical Appearance ~Nikkì is a petite stature husky with light darkish pink features and striking dark violent pink eyes which she has almost the same appearances like her present Counterpart. ((Clothing)) She wears a jumpsuit with grey and white in the middle which has a necklace and a yellow or blue pearl in it she has red ribbons in her her where it braided which she has long hair. History years after getting married her mother and father decided to gave birth to a beautiful child and name her Anjelique Nikita Bellarosa but however they decided to name her Nikki nickname as she grows up the young princess begin to wonder what the world will be like wanted to explore new things in the world becoming curious at a young age she begins to know that some things are kept secret. as months went by she discover a cat was in danger who was being attacked by bad people almost killing the cat she stop them from hurting it the bad people suggest that the girl goes away and tells her to never come back not leaving without a fight the cat begins to notice that someone was saving her the bad people begins to attack nikki but useing her martial arts to stop them on time she begins to notice that one of them have cut their arm by mistake which decided to show her fangs which however they suspect that she is a vampire became frightened and scared and ran away. as it begins to pour down raining she noticed that the cat was scared and frightened she ask the Cat to come out of her hiding place the cat was a little frightened wanted to know should It trust her decided to give her a chance she came out of her hiding place which the cat notice that she was not a bad person Nikki suspect that the cat was hurt by the scratch on her fur decided to take her to her father's going back to her place she tells her father that she found a cat paul asked his daughter where did she found this cat Nikki tells her mother and father that she was minding her own business until she found a mysterious cat being chased by bad people they completely suspect that the cat was in some kind of danger nikki begins to take care of the cat into her care hours later during the night Nikki cannot stop thinking about the Cat what happened to her earlier she goes to the medical room and checked on the cat she noticed that the Cat was having a fever and decided not to leave its side Paul noticed that his daughter was in the room he asked her to go back into her room so they can take care of the cat Nikki tells her father that she is not going to leave the Cat as he begins to notice that the Cat begin to become attached to her it shows that she cares about it. personality Relationships Riku Redirect Rixion the Hedgehog REDIRECT -> Nìkki The Hedgehog Pics Of miyuki Riku_and_miyuki.jpg Furry_miyuki.jpeg nikki_the_husky_by_spardanger-d9knmkn.png nikki_the_husky_by_xnikki_the_hedgehogx-d9knlad.png nikki_the_husky_by_chopchomps-d9kb2ey.png nik_by_triplexrush08-d9m8l95.jpg Happy Nikki.jpeg Riku_hugs_miyuki.jpeg category: NikkiKikiZelonss Oc's characters Category:Under Construction Category:Under construction Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished pages Category:Females Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Couples Category:Alternate Universe Category:Characters from an Alternate Dimension Category:Alternate Counterpart Category:Past Category:Alternate canon Category:Husky Category:Mobian Category:Mobians Category:Mothers Category:Family Category:Married Category:Past Category:Relationships